Mongolia
Mongolia is a country encompassing the central part of Asia. It's capital is Zakeychig and it's most populated city is Bartsunguured. History The Neandhertals have been stepping in the North Central part of Asia since 80,000 years ago. It's evolution led to the tribe of the Mongols to rise up and build an empire on 342. It's first leader was Gurgol Amasejin. The Mongol culture went expanding, both in culture and trading, since the city of Akareziig was founded in 643. It was at it's point to become a superpower in 923, but then it was taken over by the Yakutians and the Eastern Gokturks in 925, after losing a war with them. So, they had an idea, colonize the west and east parts of the world, by the regime of the emperor Gurtol Dansuuren Khan in 964. They had built the first ten-foot tower in the world in 972, in the bay of what is now Sereyud Khanzuugol, on northeastern Mongolia. Andalyr Khan had established the Serene Mongol Empire in 1011, renewing the culture of the Mongolians. On 2th August 1162, Genghis Khan has been born, in middle of a war between the Mongols, the Koreans and the Chinese. For it, they had an army of over 5 billion, led by him, and recieved it's first triumph in battle. He was then assasinated by the Yakutians in 1203. The empire began expanding until 1285, when it got to it's maxinum extent, compassing the Caspian Sea, the Persian Gulf and the Yakutian valleys. Sazebliin Khan had built the biggest castle, in Buurkhod on 1432. They had a war with the Chinese in 1502, and they passed the Great Wall over it, taking over Beijing (present day Shanshi). The Mongol Empire went decreasing due to the autonomy of the other Turkic tribes expanding, starting with 1603 with the Kazakh-Mongol War. The last khan of the Mongol Khanate, Zalmod Khan, announced the final battle between the Chinese and the Mongols as a Khanate. It resulted in a failute, and the Mongols did not have autonomy ever since the Qing Dynasty took over in 1759. A plan to renew the Khanate, but as a Serene Empire, was held by Hurgizod Khan in 1795, following a revolution with 27 million Mongols and 32 million Chinese lying on the valleys of Sixuan. All the Mongols were obliged to go to war. 2 million died during the incident, and it's armors were so strong that the Chinese retreated their arms, and the Second Serene Empire has been established. A coup d'etat was made in 1835, against the government of Goryog Khan II. It was led by Khorkon Temarujiin, along with 4 million Mongols, and the reason was due to the lack of western-styled emergence of the country. It's success led to the establishment of the Republic. On 1892, it went on a war with the Chinese Republic, which ended with a stalemate, and ceded it's southern frontier to China. On 1921, it switched to communism, along with the Soviet Union and it's government was more progressful and peaceful than Joseph Stalin's. It's first president was Khaarukon Borguuisenzd. On 1973, it's capitalism has been restored, after a long clash of religions. Economy Mongolia is one of the poorest countries by GDP per capita, with a shameful total of $2,384,573. It's main exportation resource is fruits, along with other plants, which make agriculture superior to the government. Mongolia's currency is the Dyziid, which is equivalent to 3 American dollars. Subdivisions Mongolia is divided into 24 uzeaadjas, on which are divided into ketugols (districts). Every uzeaadja is governed by a Menzuud. Culture Mongolia's official religion is Khybitzaa, which is a mixture of Orthodox, Gokturk and Mongolian cultures. Symbols Mongolia's flag was adopted in 1973. Mongolia's anthem is Mongoleyyn Aguuikh, made in 1883.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project